Sendas distintas
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Levi no esperaba recibir este regalo en su cumpleaños, porque a veces simplemente no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte, el amor solo llega en la persona menos pensada.


Caminando me encuentro en la base que estamos usando ahora como refugio provisional hasta una nueva misión, pero mi mente está algo aturdida y confundida, no era para menos la noche anterior era mi encuentro con Erwin y no pude corresponderle, sentía sus besos cálidos recorrer mi piel y sus manos que no dejaban de acariciarme, intenté que mi cuerpo reaccionara pero por algún extraño motivo no me sentía complacido como en otras ocasiones, era algo inevitable.

**Flashback de la noche anterior **

-Levi...- Me llamaba jadeante mi superior de cabello rubio, después de tratar de incitarme

-¿Qué?- Le dije de mala gana, desviando la mirada, el me quedó mirando entre confundido y molesto pude notarlo de reojo.

-Hoy no estás de humor... al parecer...- Murmuró levantándose de sobre mí, yo no le refute nada, la verdad no tenía intenciones de un encuentro sexual con ese hombre con quien nos veíamos en secreto hace ya un par de meses. -No me sorprende, has estado asi en los últimos días- Habló resignado en medio de un suspiro, lo vi acomodarse la ropa y disponiéndose a marcharse, no le respondí a eso, y fríamente me levanté de la cama de esa habitación que ocasionalmente usábamos para nuestros encuentros nocturnos. Lo vi marcharse cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

**Fin del flashback**

-Señor… señor… Escuché la voz un poco nerviosa de un joven de hermosa y vibrante mirada esmeralda. -¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté con molestia pero en realidad me sentía algo intimidado de tenerlo cerca y que apareciera repentinamente, ¿Cuándo alguien me hacía sentir así? ¿No se supone que soy yo el que intimida a todo el escuadrón?.

-Nada… solo lo vi ahí parado… pensé que algo le había pasado… Dijo nervioso agachando su cabeza. –Discúlpeme por molestarlo- Hablaba arrepentido y disponiéndose a irse de mi lado, cuando una de mis manos lo detuvieron.

-¿Necesita algo? Me dijo tímidamente ese joven frente a mí con seriedad, yo no sabía que decir, y ni sabía porque lo había detenido. –Limpia bien- le ordené con seriedad, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, el me miraba extrañado.

-Pero… ya limpié todo lo que me dijo y usted verificó que estaba bien mi trabajo…- Respondió algo dudoso. –No es una orden, solo es algo para que recuerdes siempre- Acerté a decir con mi mala cara de siempre, él se veía algo confundido y no dejaba de verme. –No lo olvidaré- Dijo con una sonrisa como no queriendo ahondar en mi extraña actitud entonces lo vi alejarse a paso lento de mí, yo no podía dejar de verlo, entonces me di cuenta de algo… Me había enamorado… este extraño sentimiento de hace varios días eran confirmados con el latir errático de mi corazón, de ese estremecer que me causaba al tenerlo cerca, la soledad que experimentaba al no tenerlo cerca de mí, y como no podía dejar de pensarlo, aun cuando estaba con Erwin, su imagen juguetona invadía mi mente, como una maldita jaqueca.

-Mierda…. ¿Por qué de un mocoso?- Me recriminaba con furia al darme cuenta de mi sentir, golpeaba la pared cercana con fuerza, y mi puño enrojecido era muestra de esa frustración en mi ser. Si había jurado no involucrar tales sentimientos en mi vida, ¿Por qué debía sentirlos? Y ese sentir era para el menos indicado, con esa frustración mezcla de enojo e ira, caminé hasta mi habitación, decidí darme un baño y así tratar de calmarme un poco, al salir del baño me di cuenta que Erwin estaba en mi cama.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa… es por tu cumpleaños… ¿Verdad?- Me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, -Sabes que no puedes estar aquí- Le dije con molestia mientras con la toalla secaba mi cabello, él sonrió aun más y con su mano me llamaba para que me recostara a su lado.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? Cuestioné dudoso pero me sentía tan confundido que decidi estar a su lado, asi que lentamente me acomodaba junto a él. -¿Lo olvidaste?, no me sorprende de ti- Murmuró cerca de mi oído muy cariñoso, sentía como sus brazos me rodeaban y su aliento calido chocaba en mi oído.

-Algunas personas se deprimen por su cumpleaños, y más cuando llegan a cierta edad…- Me decía de forma burlona yo le golpeé el estómago con mi puño. –Claro que no estoy deprimido, esas son tonterías- Respondí a su insinuación con molestia, el solo sonrió y sentí como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar atrevidamente mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, cerré los ojos dejándome seducir pero una imagen llegó a mi mente, era el idiota de Eren con su estúpida sonrisa, entonces me paralicé.

-Nadie nos escuchará, todos fueron al pueblo cercano a llenar los suministros- Me dijo Erwin pensando que mi incomodidad era el temor de ser descubiertos sin sospechar que mi incomodidad era porque mi deseo era estar así con Eren, y de forma inesperada tomé sus labios y comencé a besarlo profundamente tratando de librar esa ansiedad que me abrumaba ahora, quería estremecerme entre los brazos de ese rubio para descartar cualquier sentimiento por Eren. A los pocos minutos el calor era asfixiante, entre besos, caricias y jadeos ambos semidesnudos dábamos rienda a nuestros deseos ansiosos por alcanzar el máximo placer, aunque la batalla en mi mente era ese joven, con fuerza quería que Erwin me tomara, quería olvidarlo de cualquier manera. Fue cuando escuché la puerta abrirse los dos nos miramos y de inmediato nos separamos.

-Lo siento- Escuché decir y la figura de un joven castaño cerraba la puerta. –Pensé que la había cerrado- Le escuché murmurar a ese rubio que parecía no muy asombrado, más parecía dispuesto a seguir en lo que estábamos.

-Déjame…- Ordené empujándolo viendo sus intenciones de embestirme de una vez. –Debo hablar con él…- Le dije levantándome de la cama mientras me arreglaba la ropa me disponía a salir.

-Así… que es él…- Dijo con resignación pero parecía molesto. -¿De qué hablas?- Cuestioné mirándolo de forma siniestra. –Así que él es el motivo por el cual ya no quieres estar conmigo- Hablaba con enojo Erwin desde la cama mirándome de forma acusatoria.

-¿Crees que estoy enamorado de ese mocoso?- Cuestioné con enojo, era algo que ni yo sabía, o si esa pregunta era para mí también. –He visto como tus ojos parecen brillar cuando estas cerca de él, es algo que yo no te provoco- Acertaba a decir en forma de lamento, yo no sabía que responder, no creía que aquello era tan obvio, pero Erwin era quien mejor me conocía, el me confirmaba la duda que tenía.

-No te preocupes, Levi… - Habló resignado. –Al parecer él también te corresponde, noté su mirada cuando nos vio juntos- Advirtió el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama, pasaba por mi lado yo paralizado y enmudecido no acertaba que hacer, entonces sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Está bien, no es un pecado amar…- Me susurró sobre mis labios, regalándome un beso salía de mi habitación. –Yo no lo amo… no amo a nadie- Susurré con furia, el miedo me invadía no podía evitar pensar que el amar a alguien era equivalente a perderlo un día, no quería perder a nadie, por eso me había cerrado a sentir afecto, me sentía confundido y enojado conmigo mismo, ¿En qué momento ese estúpido mocoso entró en mi corazón? No lo entendía. Pero ciertamente no podía quedarme así, Salí de mi habitación y decidí buscar a Eren, lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo hallaba, hasta que recordé un lugar que no había ido en su búsqueda.

-Eren…- Le llamé con seriedad, aun en esa situación no podía mostrarme vulnerable. -Si estás aquí, responde de una vez mocoso de mierda- Le advertí con molestia, cuando sentí que algo se movía en un rincón de esa habitación en la cual nadie se atrevía a entrar por las cajas que tenía.

-Ya sé que estas aquí… Sal de una vez- Ordenaba con seriedad aunque los nervios me invadían no podía mostrarlos, sospechaba que era el momento en que aclararíamos nuestros sentimientos. –Lo siento… no quise molestarlo- Se disculpaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunté tratando de que Eren mostrara primero su sentir. –No sé- Acertó a responder agachando la cabeza. -¿Cómo que no sabes, maldita escoria?- Pregunté perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-usted y el comandante deben estar juntos, no se preocupe no diré a nadie de su romance.- Dijo con algo tristeza y su cabeza permanecía agachada. –¿Es solo eso?- Pregunté con recelo mientras lo arrinconaba a una pila de cajas.

-Dime la verdad- Le hablé amenazante, porque no era lo que quería escuchar. -¿Qué quiere que diga?- Me respondió con una mirada desafiante llena de firmeza, esa mirada que me atrajo a él desde que lo vi, los dos nos quedamos viendo fijamente en silencio.

Que distintos los dos...  
tu vida empieza  
y yo voy ya,  
por la mitad del día.

Tu ni siquiera vives todavía  
y yo... ya de vivir...  
tengo pereza...

-Yo no sé… qué esto que siento…- Me decía con frustración mientras se apretaba el pecho. Al parecer él también estaba sintiendo lo que yo. –Habla claro- Le dije pero sin notarlo nos acercábamos más de forma sutil, sentíamos nuestros alientos rozar, en mi vida había estado con algunos hombres pero nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera, Eren el idiota joven titán era el primero en provocar estos sentimientos.

Sin embargo,

cual busca la tibieza,

del sol, la planta

que su flor ansia...

persisto con afán

tu compañía,

para que des

calor a mi tristeza...

-Señor… usted es un adulto, debería detenerme… Me decía con una pequeña sonrisa cuando sentía que sus labios se disponían a besar los míos, y notaba que yo no pondría resistencia. –… ¿Me estas llamando viejo?- Le dije a pocos milímetros de sus labios fue cuando él respondió mi pregunta con un beso, aunque era un torpe beso, era delicioso y dulce,

Que cerca

y que lejano

yo soy el viejo soñador,

tu... el niño apasionado...

que cantando en la luz

vas como un ave,

En medio de ese torpe pero exquisito beso en esa habitación oscura, pensaba en lo irónico que era el destino, amar al mocoso que era la salvación de la humanidad que estaba en mis manos, si llegara el momento yo era quien podía darle la muerte, pero a la vez el me daba la vida, luz a mi oscura y solitaria existencia, no sabía si el destino era cruel o idiota.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Me susurró sobre mis labios que estaban impregnados con el dulce sabor de los suyos, yo desvié la mirada, él me sonreía alegre y con un brillo especial en su mirada, que noté de reojo, Sentía su mano acariciar mi rostro con dulzura sin dejar de verme, yo luchando conmigo mismo, pero estiré mi mano y lo acaricié también, el no dejaba de sonreír, entonces le golpeé en la cara. –Deja tu sonrisa de idiota- Le dije con fingido enojo que el entendió de inmediato y me abrazó con fuerza, yo correspondí con recelo, ahora sabía que mientras siguiéramos juntos en la lucha por la libertad de la humanidad, mi mayor refugio sería ese muchacho a quien le doblaba la edad pero a pesar de eso de lo incierto de nuestro futuro era a quien amaba y amaria sinceramente.

Mas al mirarte cerca

me figuro...

que yo soy

un castillo abandonado,

y tu un rosal...

abierto junto al muro.


End file.
